


Ghost Writer

by Medie



Category: NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Edgerton's the bastard son of Clint Eastwood and Yoda, then you don't want to know what Gibbs is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noveltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/gifts).



There's a woman in Charlie's living room. That, in and of itself, isn't so weird, but she's in her pjs, she's not Amita, and unless Alan is seriously robbing the cradle, she's not the engineer Don mentioned.

"Um," she stops, pint of ice cream in hand, clear blue eyes wide and a little guilty. "This isn't what it looks like?"

"Good thing," Colby says, then frowns. "What does this look like?" The first thing that comes to mind, of course, is adorable, because, well, she kind of is.

"I have no idea," she laughs, blushing, "but it's not that anyway." Yeah, she's adorable. Adorable and totally hot and, with his luck, she's either married with half a dozen equally adorable kids or she's some long lost Eppes cousin and Don will kill him for looking twice. Hell, looking three or four times. She is just that hot. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, not unless you know where Charlie is?"

She sits down, opening the ice cream, and that is totally not fair. She's going to get him shot. "Kitchen," she says, smiling. "We needed refreshments."

It's then he sees the papers spread out before her. Well, not sees, _notices_. "I interrupted."

"Not really," she says, licking ice cream off her thumb. "I may have to surrender my McCrastinator title to Charlie. I'd ghost write it for him, but this is way beyond my league."

"Mc-- _what_?"

"McCrastinator," Charlie says from the doorway. "She's got this coworker who can turn her last name into _anything_."

"Tony," the unnamed woman agrees. "He's an acquired taste." She digs into the ice cream again. "Kind of like arsenic."

Charlie snickers. "He really is."

"Sounds like it," Colby agrees, even though, yeah he's got no clue. That's not new. When it comes to conversations involving Charlie Eppes, clues are few and far between. "So, uh, Don was hoping -- " he hesitates. "We should probably talk in the kitchen."

"Oh you can talk in front of Thea," Charlie assures. "She's got clearance."

"Clearance, maybe," the wom-- _Thea_ says, getting up, "but I start a turf war and Gibbs will kill me."

"Turf war?"

She's halfway to the kitchen, looking back with a glimmer of a smile. "FBI and NCIS."

Colby's jaw drops and he looks at Charlie. "She's a _cop_?"

 

-

Thea turns out to be Special Agent Timothea "Thea" McGee of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She's visiting from D.C., has been a friend of Charlie's for years, and is helping him write his book.

Because she's written a few herself.

Some days, around Charlie, Colby doesn't have a clue because math's totally not his thing. Then there are the days the Eppes brothers throw curve balls like they're the trying out for the Majors.

Sitting in the bullpen, he looks at David. "She's _Thom E. Gemcity_ , man. The Thom E. Gemcity. This is _impossible_." He's read every one of Gemcity's novels and dog-eared more than one copy. He's a trained investigator. A girl that beautiful? He should have known, damn it.

"I'm an idiot," he moans.

"Well, yeah, but that's not news," David says, laughing. "She's NCIS, dude."

"Yeah," Colby says. " _Navy_." Talk about turf wars.

"Worse," David says, amused. " _Gibbs_."

"Huh?"

David grins. "Next time Edgerton's in town, ask him about Gibbs."

"Why?"

"Cause, if Edgerton's the bastard son of Clint Eastwood and Yoda, then you don't want to know what Gibbs is."

"No?"

"Probably not," Thea says behind him. She sounds guilty and that guilt is all over her face when Colby turns around to face her. "Gibbs is—well, he doesn't like the FBI all that much." She frowns. "Well, he likes _Fornell_ , or at least he seems like he does, some days I think they just like hating each other, but it's really complicated so who can tell?"

David snickers, but Colby barely notices. "So, Gibbs probably isn't going to like me much."

"No," Thea holds out one of the coffees she's holding. Her lips turn up in a tiny smile. "Just not for the reasons you think."

Colby looks down at the coffee in his hand and smiles. "Don't be so sure."


End file.
